


A Devil and His Trigger

by garylovesjohn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Ero Guro, M/M, Mating Plug, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Service Top, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Difference, Teratophilia, Transformation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Dante and Vergil take a break from fighting.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	A Devil and His Trigger

After yet another heated skirmish, Dante and Vergil were left sitting on the ground, panting, sweating, and oddly enough, smiling.

It had been so long since they had crossed blades together. Fighting each other was always invigorating for the both of them. Especially now that they did it for fun and not to see which one of them would die.

To see which one of them was truly the best.

That question used to plague Vergil, but after all that had happened recently, it didn't bother him as much anymore. He had received quite the wake-up call. He had other things to worry about than besting his twin in combat now.

"We're still even." panted Dante, winded yet exhilarated, "This is getting nowhere. How about we do something else?"

Vergil cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion, "Afraid you're going to lose next?"

"Nah, I'm afraid you're gonna slip up and hurt yourself."

Dante's teasing remained without response. Perhaps he should not be annoying his brother if he wasn't in the mood to fight anymore, but it was second nature at this point.

Instead, he left his sword planted in the ground and crawled on all four towards his twin, licking his lips, "Fighting you always turns me on, you know."

Vergil smiled, fully aware of his brother's arousal, for he too felt the same. Thus he let him take place between his legs and simply watched on, amused, as eager fingers unzipped his pants.

It had been so long, Dante couldn't resist, and finding his brother just aroused as he was further fanned the flames of his desire. He drooled to behold his freed erection, wasting no time taking it into his mouth, all the way down to the balls, massaging it with his throat.

Vergil let out a trembling sigh of satisfaction. Dante had always been so good at this. Sloppy, yet full of energy, worshipping his dick with unmatched dedication.

Dante slurped with his mouth full. Greedily sniffing silvered pubes, inhaling the intoxicating musk of his dear brother. A smell as comforting as it was irresistible. The taste of sweat and precome on his tongue, how he had craved it. The flavour even better than he remembered.

How desperate his body was to do this again after years apart. 

He sucked with enthusiasm, bobbing his head, salivating all over. He alternated between the shaft and the balls, using his hands on whatever part his mouth wasn't currently busy with.

He kept his ocean green eyes locked into Vergil's grey morning stare and felt such an intense connection between them. Something he had not experienced in so long.

That missing part of him had finally returned.

This time, he would not let him go.

Vergil caressed his twin's hair as a silent praise, signifying he was enjoying himself. He had never been a particularly sexual person in his life, but he could never refuse Dante. They had grown together, had lost their virginity together, had tried everything together.

And he was by far the best partner he had ever had. After all, nobody knew him better than his own brother.

With one last lick from balls to glans, Dante crawled on top of his twin, smirking as he undid his own pants and lowered them around his knees.

"Ready for me to rock your world?"

"If you don't want to fuck yourself on the Yamato instead, I suggest you tone it down."

"Ouch! I thought we were cool now, man." Dante falsely winced, then laughed.

He had been stabbed by his brother's sword almost as much as he had been stabbed by his dick. Both turned him on. But right now, he was in the mood for one, not the other.

Spitting in his hand, he teased his well-trained hole, which opened up slightly from the stimulation alone. He was surprised just how aroused sucking Vergil off had made him.

He had such an intense craving for sex. He couldn't wait any longer. 

It seemed like he had missed him even more than previously thought. The years had dulled the ache of his loss, but he still remembered crying himself to sleep for months on end back when his wounds were still fresh.

It was such a relief to not have to worry about that anymore.

With a lustful purr, he sank down on the twitching length, intimately joining the two of them together.

His body shuddered, already on the verge of climax just from knowing that they were united again after years spent believing this would never happen again. All those fantasies he had nourished about his beloved twin made his blood run hotter than usual.

"You still take it so easily. Been busy in my absence, have you?" taunted Vergil.

His dick had gone in without any resistance, smooth like butter. He knew that Dante had never been tight, but he obviously had gotten quite a bit of extra training while he was away.

He loved it.

"Can't a guy satisfy his urges every now and again?"

"Given how loose you are, I'd say this was much more than 'every now and again'."

"Seems like I'm busted, huh?"

"In every sense of the word, indeed."

The two of them shared a smile as Dante pressed his forehead against his brother's.

Gasping with need, both his hands opened up numerous layers of clothing, nearly tearing through them, to find their way to the defined muscles of his twin's smooth chest. All the while he rocked his hips, riding that dick, gradually building up an energetic pace.

It's true he had fucked tirelessly in order to fill the void left by Vergil abandoning him. Humans, demons, it didn't really matter to him. He wanted big dicks roughing his ass up so he could momentarily forget about his worries. Not to mention he liked a challenge, so taking on larger and stronger monsters had reshaped his insides quite dramatically over the years.

Vergil threw his head back in pleasure. That mancunt was soft, slack, and relaxed around him. All sticky and wet with saliva and its own juices. It felt like it was sucking him in. It may not have been tight, but it was utterly delicious nonetheless. The sight of it, like pouty lips clinging to his erection, was a feast for the eyes as well.

However, he knew it would not be enough to satisfy his sizequeen of a brother. That sloppy gash felt like it was hungry for something much bigger.

And he was happy to oblige.

A flash of blue briefly blinded Dante's vision as the touch of soft skin turned into rough, burning scales underneath his palms.

Without warning, the shaft expanded within his body. He now felt it all the way to his stomach, bulging and squirming beneath his chiselled abs. The shape of it shifted as Vergil transformed.

Dante could feel his guts distending around it, opened wide, stimulated by ridges and spikes. The tremendous heat of it cooking his insides. He could even see its blue glow through his skin.

Vergil's claws dug into his hips, tearing their tender flesh, as he grabbed a hold of his twin to take control and pound him as hard as he could.

Dante let out a plaintive hiss as he momentarily keeled over from the otherworldly sensations. The increased size and brutality sent him over the edge instantly. He nearly fainted from it. That demonic cock rearranging his guts brought forth a mix of pain and pleasure that instantaneously conquered his mind.

It was overwhelming and a new orgasm, more violent than the last, took over as soon as the previous one ended.

He knew his body would not last long like this. The smell of sweet blood, his blood, permeated the air around him.

Already, Vergil was ruining him. His claws cutting his hips, thighs, and back to ribbons. Sinking into the muscles of Dante's ass while he was mercilessly ramming it.

That dick was perfectly designed with nothing but anal annihilation in mind.

Dante had no choice. If he hoped to remain conscious through this amazing fuck, he had to match his brother. He held on for as long as he could, but very soon the abuse was too much to bear. His insides were thoroughly wrecked, threatening to break.

Summoning his power from within was quite easy given the situation.

He let his inner devil come forth, lustful as he was, and turned into a burning beast who could handle everything that Vergil had to offer and more. In an instant, his body was barbed in armoured spikes and scales. His insides greatly expanded to better accommodate that cruel phallus. His demonic intestines lined with feelers to further grip and stimulate his partner.

Now stronger, sharper, Dante could wrestle his way back in control. He squeezed his twin's waist with his large thighs as he slammed him back down flat on the ground with a single hand.

"Got a little over-excited there, did ya?" Dante chuckled, his voice distorted, his burning tongue slavering between bared fangs. His breath like steam coming in ragged, growling puffs, sulphur-scented.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't miss you at least a little." Vergil responded, amused, letting himself be topped completely again.

He still kept his hands firmly on his brother's now ridiculously plump ass, but did not seek to restrain his movements. He let him control the rhythm of their passion as he pleased. Allowed him to take it just the way he liked it. After all, it had been so long, he would gladly indulge him as much as he desired.

Transforming made the two of them much more feral in their mating. They growled and snarled, their hips crashing together so hard the ground shook beneath them. The heat of their bodies burned the surrounding grass.

Fucking as devils was not something they had done often in the past. And now, these new, enhanced forms, more powerful, more hungry for carnage, caused them to be so relentless it was painful. But said pain further increased their mutual pleasure.

Vergil could barely move, pinned under Dante's immense weight, his dick ridden silly by that round and heavy demon ass, hellbent on breaking it, as it seemed. Two powerful, clawed hands rested upon his chest, squeezing his pectorals, embedding him into the soil below. Never before had his twin been so utterly ruthless and dominant. Such a delight. He was happy to just lay there and take it, basking in the glorious display of pure demonic power.

Oh, it was always so beautiful when Dante lost control. An intense orgasm fizzed through his body and his bouncing cock, glowing red like embers, erupted in gouts of hot, smouldering semen.

Now covered with the thick, slimy substance, Vergil grunted as he felt his brother's insides coiling around his shaft, squeezing it hard enough to bend.

He could no longer resist in that vice grip. His hips bucked erratically, chasing his peak and fucking his come as deep into Dante as he could.

His blue, barbed dick expanded, secreting seminal fluids from all its pores. Its spikes grew longer, raised up, and began to harden. He could no longer move inside, now firmly embedded into those thick guts. His entire shaft bulged, nearly doubling in size, before calcifying and breaking at the base in a loud crack, leaving Dante's ass firmly plugged with all that come within.

The two of them came down from their climax as they regained their human form.

The change in size left Dante with an impressive belly. He looked like he had a few babies in there.

He groaned, holding it as he heavily plopped himself to the side next to a still panting Vergil. He adored being full. Only his brother had the ability to plug him like this and it was always so much fun.

As uncomfortable as it was, Dante was still happy. Everything Vergil had left inside was tremendous fuel. Pure and potent demon testosterone. The act itself so sinful it made his blood sing. He felt stronger already. Revitalized even. Like he could take on the whole Underworld single-handedly. It had been so many years and nobody ever lit up that spark within him other than Vergil.

He had revived a long dormant craving within Dante who desperately needed more.

Right now.

"Round two?" he asked, breathless.

Vergil wanted to tell him that he obviously was in no shape to continue. He was so bloated he could hardly move.

But he didn't care. He knew he had a very greedy twin.

If Dante wanted more, he would give him more.

Gathering whatever strength remained within him, he fucked his brother's blown-out hole, ruined by his gargantuan demon dick.

Despite it being hollow, there was little space inside due to the immense plug. His humble human virility bumped into it repeatedly, receiving little stimulation other than the wet heat surrounding it. It was like fucking pudding.

Dante held onto his inflated stomach, feeling all that boiling sperm sloshing inside. His guts screamed to push the plug out, but it was firmly stuck in there, past his second hole.

He loved this feeling. The intense stretch of his insides. He knew it was only temporary, so he wasn't worried. Not that he ever was about anything.

Plus, he also looked forward to emptying his guts of all that pressure.

He felt his brother's hand entering his sore gape, jerking himself off inside, punching his prostate repeatedly in the process. His body tensed in a dry orgasm, his intestines squeezing around the spiked plug so hard he lost his breath and saw stars dancing before his eyes.

Hotdamn, he had missed being fucked stupid by Vergil.

Dante was too dazed to notice when his twin peaked again. He was lost in a blur, idly caressing his full stomach.

Eventually, he realized his dear Vergil was napping by his size, nuzzling against him, spent and satisfied. He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He then struggled turning himself to lay on his bulging belly. The added pressure made a bit of come squirt out of his abused, sagging anus and he felt the plug beginning to descend.

He grunted, pushing hard, sweating from the strain, his legs shaking.

Then, finally, a torrent of boiling hot seed exploded like a geyser straight out of his guts. The plug followed suit, popping out with so much force that it landed metres away, leaving his mancunt like a steaming crater. More semen bubbled out in spurts accompanying each tremor of his exhausted body.

Giving birth to Vergil's discarded demon dick was always Dante's favourite part. The plug grinding against his prostate on its way out had sent him over the edge one final time. At this point, he was so overstimulated, it was agonizing.

But nothing in this world felt more incredible.

He shivered in delight, both from the relief of his guts emptying themselves and the satisfaction of an amazing fuck. No one did him better than his dear brother.

In spite of everything that had happened in the past, he couldn't be happier to see him back.


End file.
